Welcome to The Chai family!
by Kiliklover13
Summary: I hope you love the Chai family! And please review!
1. Daddy I had a scawy dweam!

Making Xiba, Leixia, Xianghua and Kilik family was a great idea from a great supporter hiphopd. Thanks friend!

* * *

Kilik and Xianghua were raising their two kids Leixia and Xiba. Leixia was 6 and Xiba was 7, Kilik was 31 and Xianghua was 28. It was the year 1597 and they were all living in a small house 500 miles away from where Maxi lived.

" Kilik did you wake up the kids! Xianghua asked while making breakfast.

" I did but they didn't come downstairs yet!" Kilik replied getting ready to walk upstairs.

He went upstairs to Leixia's room and opened the door. She was sleep peacefully in her bed, covered up. He smiled and walked over to her bed and shook her softly.

" Leixia honey wake up.'' He said sweetly.

" Hm daddy?'' She said sitting up slowly. '' Daddy where are you?''

Kilik gave her a hug.

" It's alright.'' He whispered. '' I'm right here with you.

'' Daddy I had a scawy dweam.'' She said whispering too. '' I dweamed that you were all bwoody.

" Aw sweetheart I'm sorry.'' He said hugging her tighter.

He then let her go and kissed her forehead.

" Come on.'' He said helping her out of bed. '' How about you help me wake up your brother?''

Leixia nodded her head and her and her daddy went down the hallway to wake up Xiba. When they reached his door they opened it real slow. He was also sound asleep. Leixia tip-toed to his bed and poked his head.

'' Bwothew?'' She said looking at Kilik who was trying not to laugh.

Kilik walked slowly to his bed and shook him.

" Xiba son time to get up and eat breakfast.'' He said but he didn't wake up. " Leixia?''

" Hm?'' She said looking at him.

" You know what time it is.'' He said.

Leixia nodded her head smiling and she put her mouth close to Xiba's ear and she yelled his name.

" XXXXXXIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAA!'' She yelled waking him up.

Xiba started screaming and jumping out of his bed. Kilik covered his ears and was laughing.

" Dad can you tell her to stop doing that!'' He yelled trying to get up.

" Well you didn't wake up so she could do it this time.'' He answered shrugging his shoulders.

" Well I don't...wait a minute is mom making steam buns!'' He said running out of the room.

Kilik smiled then looked at Leixia who was looking down at the ground crying,

" What's wrong Leixia?'' He asked knelling down to her height.

" The dweam was weawwy scawy daddy.'' She whispered.

" Aw Leixia don't you worry.'' He said picking her up. '' Daddy won't leave you and he will always be here with Xiba, mommy and you.''

" Okay daddy.'' She smiled and wiped her tears off of her face.

So Kilik carry Leixia into the kitchen so they could have a well-cooked breakfast.

* * *

That is the end of chapter one and please review! And sorry if it was too short. Also their last names are The Chai's I made it up myself.


	2. Will this marriage end?

Kilik took Leixia and Xiba to the kitchen so that they could eat breakfast.

" Good morning you two!'' Xianghua said setting the last plate on the table. '' Are you hungry?

Xiba's mouth was watering uncontrollably.

" Ew daddy Xiba is dwoowing again!'' She complained pointing at him.

Kilik took a napkin and wiped the side of Xiba's mouth.

" Xiba it's just steam buns son.'' He said trying to bring him back to reality. '' Xiba?

" Honey I think he did it again.'' Xianghua giggled.

" Did what?'' He asked.

Kilik looked at Xiba's face and was still confused.

" I don't understand what's wrong.''

" Daddy Xiba went potty!'' Leixia said pointing at his pants.

" Aw Xiba I told you to go to potty and wash your hands before you eat!" Kilik said.

" Oh sorry dad.'' He said trying to wipe if off with his hands.

" No you can't do it that way son.'' Kilik said putting his hand on Xiba's head and messing up his hair. " Now how about we get you cleaned up and ready to go?''

" Yeah.'' Xiba said smiling at him as they both went upstairs to get Xiba changed.

Xianghua got Leixia to sit at the table.

" Mommy what's that?'' She said pointing at the pancakes.

" These are pancakes.'' She said. '' Their yummy and good for your tummy.''

Leixia giggling and reached over the table to get a strawberry. A few minutes later Kilik and Xiba came downstairs and Xiba was all nice and clean.

" Oh you boys are done!'' Xianghua said.

" Yeah sorry it took so long, Xiba couldn't make up his mind on what color pants to wear.'' Kilik said looking down at Xiba who was looking up at him smiling.

" Uh Kilik after we get the kids fed, I was thinking maybe me and you should talk.'' Xianghua said looking more worried than she usually does.

" How come?'' He asked.

" Because.'' She said rudely.

Kilik raised his eyebrows. Xiba and Leixia were just looking at them worried that something was going to happen. Their breakfast was quiet and all you could hear was clinking and clanking from the plates. About thirty minutes later Kilik gathered all the plates and silverware letting Xiba and Leixia to go outside and play.

" So what did you want to talk about?'' He then asked. Is it about the kids?''

" No Kilik it's about you.'' She said.

Kilik stopped doing what he was doing and looked dead at Xianghua.

" I was just thinking maybe you aren't with us.'' She said confusing Kilik.

" W-what do you mean?'' He asked.

'' I mean that maybe...your with...'' She paused.

" Go on.'' He said nicely.

'' ... Soul...Edge.'' She whispered.

" What where did you get that from!'' He said raising his voice.

" Well last night when we went to bed, I saw an eye on the back of your neck and I was really confused. I thought it was just a tattoo but I thought to myself why would you have a tattoo and not tell me?'' She said looking at the dirty plates.

" So you really think that?'' He said calmly but getting mad. '' Honestly I don't know where it came from. But if you think this the reason then maybe we need a moment away from each other.''

Xianghua was getting mad as well and started yelling at him.

" FINE YOU WANT A TIME OUT FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A TIME OUT!'' She yelled taking off the wedding and throwing it right pass Kilik flipping his hair.

( it happened in slow motion. ^_^)

Xianghua ran out of the house crying. Xiba and Leixia were looking directly at her confused.

" Mommy what's wrong?'' Leixia asked.

Xianghua didn't answer.

" Is it dad?'' Xiba asked.

" It's nothing you guys.'' She said whimpering. '' We just had a disagreement.''

They both nodded their heads and looked at each other. Leixia just shrugged her shoulders and went to go play again. Xiba just watched her.

" What's going on between my parents? I wonder if anything bad will happen.'' He said to himself. '' I hope not.''

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I come up with chapter 3 as soon as I can. And please review!


End file.
